Twilight Plays Jenga
by Coraline15
Summary: Twilight Sparkle tries to beat the record for highest tower of Jenga blocks without losing her patience (Random/Crack Fic)


Twilight Plays Jenga

 _ **Disclaimers: All MLP: FiM characters are owned by Lauren Faust and are copied without permission. This story has been made for fun and not profit.**_

Writer's Note: So, this is just kinda random and I just wanted to make this just for the heck of it.. I basically just got the idea from playing Jenga on my iPhone, which I imagine the original is pretty hard.. So.. If you don't like this, then I'm sorry... Also, they may be out of character, especially since this is the fifth season.. But you know.. It's just a random crap fic that I made and I hope you like it (There may be some things I got wrong so please let me know)

One Shot

Twilight stared intently as she tried to contemplate her next move. She had been at it all day, after buying the game not too long ago. She had learned of the game when she had been to the human world and she thought that she could try it out for herself. The objective was actually very simple; try to stack the tower of blocks higher without knocking over the tower. The game at first had been very easy.. Up until she ran out of the blocks in the middle sections of the tower.

"How can I possibly reach over thirty levels..?" She groaned quietly. "If I remove too many of the side ones the whole thing will collapse.."

Twilight had hoped to beat the record of the highest Jenga tower but she had only reached to twenty-two so far. She knew she only had a couple more until she reached twenty-five.

"You're still at it, huh?" Spike asked as we walked into the room.

Twilight jumped a little at the sudden voice, causing her to bump the table. This unfortunately was enough for the tower to tilt. Twilight cringed as the blocks made a loud clattering sound as tower collapsed onto the floor.

"Ugh! Spike!? Look what you made me DO!" Twilight whined a bit exasperatedly. "Now I have to stack this up and do everything OVER again..!"

"Geez, Twilight.! What's got YOUR mane in a bunch?" Spike huffed as Twilight set to work cleaning up the blocks.

"I was trying to best the record of highest stacked tower of blocks and now I have to start again." Twilight replied as she continued stacking up the tower.

"C'mon, Twilight.. It's just a game!"

"It's NOT just a game, Spike..!" Twilight grunted stubbornly. "It takes time and patience to reach the highest.. Well, height of the blocks! And-"

"It's a game.." Spike deadpanned.

Twilight grunted in response and started with the blocks again and had soon gotten to nineteen. It was at that moment that Rainbow Dash ran into the room.

"Hey! Twilight! Me and Applejack are gonna be holding another strongest PONY competition! You wanna come and watch!? Pinkie's gonna be the ref again and-"

"Rainbow Dash, can't you see in in the MIDDLE of something!?" Twilight shouted unintentionally. Rainbow Dash flinched.

"J*sus Twilight! A simple NO would've been nice..!"

Twilight let out a heavy sigh but soon did the breathing exercise that Cadence taught her to calm herself down.

"No, Rainbow Dash.. I am very BUSY right now.." She replied a bit more smoothly. Rainbow looked a bit awkward at the reply.

"Are you sure that you-"

"YES!" Twilight nearly shouted but soon stopped. "Yes.. I am sure.."

"Well if you-"

"Change my mind I will go..! But I am busy so I'll talk to you later..!"

Twilight went back to what she was doing, making sure to be more careful with the blocks. She was still at nineteen and she was soon reaching twenty-one again.

"Sooo.. I'm.. Just gonna lead myself out then..."

Rainbow mentioned slowly as she backpedaled towards the front doors to the castle.

"Cya!"

Rainbow then turned and took off like a rocket out the doors, causing them to slam shut. Twilight gasped as the castle walls shook around her as she had reached twenty-two. Much to Twilight's dismay, the tower of blocks that had already been unstable tumbled to the floor. Twilight's eye twitched before an aggravated scream echoed from off the walls of the castle.

Not far in town, many ponies in town stopped what they were doing as a loud scream echoed from the distance.

"Did you hear something?" Asked a mint colored unicorn at a nearby fruit vendor.

The cream coated earth pony beside her shrugged and they soon continued on.

 **A/N: This is just a random crap fic that I kinda wrote for the h*ll of it XP But I think I might get rid of it later..**


End file.
